darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
9'γ
|english = }} is a character in DARLING in the FRANXX. He was a Parasite who served in the 9's, a special forces unit that APE directly controls. He was partnered with 9'θ and piloted a FRANXX called 9 Model. Appearance Gamma sports deep pink (if not nearly a faint magenta) hair and dark olive green eyes. He is the second tallest member of this APE Special Forces squad, with the tallest being Epsilon. Like the other Nines (excluding former member Zero Two), he dons the archetypical white-and-gold-emblazoned uniform of their squad. Personality Like his squadmate Nine Delta, Gamma is extremely smug and arrogant on the battlefield, as shown in episode 15. In the Battle of Gran Crevasse, he scoffs at the hordes of klaxosaurs, saying that "you scrubs aren't even good for a warmup!" His personality off the battlefield is rather unclear as of episode 19, as he tends to leave the diplomatic (and argumentative) talking to his leader, Nine Alpha himself. History Episode 06: DARLING in the FRANXX Nine Gamma makes his first appearance in a cameo at the end of episode six. He is standing alongside his teammates Alpha and Beta. Episode 12: The Garden Where It All Began Squad 13 goes back to the Garden for some tests. They bump into the 9's, Zero Two's former squadmates. Episode 14: Punishment and Confession Gammaand the 9’s are shown welcoming a sorrowful zero Two back into their fold. Episode 15: The Bird that Shares Wings Gamma and the 9’a fight the Klaxosaurs in the front lines during the Gran Crevasse siege. Gamma finds the fighting to be exhilarating and demands more. Episode 17: Eden Gamma and the 9’s are sent to Mistilteinn to check on Squad 13 by Papa. When Kokoro’s baby book is discovered, they confront her about possessing forbidden knowledge. They later report to Papa. Episode 18: When the Sakura Blooms Gamma and the 9’s return to Mistilteinn with an APE assault team to arrest Kokoro and Mitsuru for their rebellious conduct (wanting to get married and have a child). Zero Two tries to fight the 9’s to protect her friends but they easily overpower her. Episode 20: A New World Gamma and the 9’s fight in the front lines during the second Gran Crevasse battle but are dismayed when Squad 13 disobeys orders when VIRM appears. Episode 22: Stargazers Gamma, Alpha, and Beta become severally I’ll due to lack of maintenance. However, they decide to accompany Squad 13 to space to rescue Zero Two. Alpha says all they’re interested in is fulfilling their purpose to fight and Beta says space isn’t a bad burial place. Gamma doesn’t say anything. Episode 23: DARLING in the FRANXX During the galactic battle against VIRM, Argentea is nearly attacked by VIRM but Beta and Gamma save it. Gamma tells the squad not to forget about the two of them and Beta tells the squad to sit back and relax, much to Zorome’s annoyance. Later, Beta and Gamma agree to go “on a blaze of glory”. They are then accosted and killed by VIRM soldiers. Relationships 9's Gamma is very loyal to his comrades and is willing to sacrifice himself to protect them. Etymology Similarly to Zero Two, he received the name from PapaEpisode 17. Gamma is a letter in the Greek alphabet. Gallery Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male